Iodine
by Sirianna123
Summary: After five years of absence Cartman comes back to South Park. How Kyle will deal with change other went trough and what happened before Eric left? And what does Cartman hide from everyone? Even his own mother? Rated M for future chapters. Kyman in future chapters.
1. Prologue: Goodbye Kyle

_Prologue: Goodbye Kyle_

_I don't own South Park._

* * *

"What do you want fat ass?" Kyle asked irritated. Two eighteen year old teens eyed each other. For while Cartman is silent rethinking what he's about to say. Their high school graduation ceremony just ended and Cartman said he wants to tell Kyle something. Kyle agreed and there they are.

"I wanted to apologize." Eric said quickly. "For everything, honestly." he added seeing confusion on Jews face. "And I wanted to say farewell Kyle."

"What do you mean?" Kyle started. He was completely confused. "You're Eric Cartman. You never apologise. And what with this goodbye. We'll see each other during holidays..."

"We won't Kyle. I'm leaving South Park. " Cartman explained. Kyle was shocked. Why would Cartman leave? "Don't tell anyone." he added and left with half hearted wave. Not even looking back once at stunned Jew.

…

After getting home Cartman quickly changed into clothes he prepared for leaving. He wanted to be gone before someone says something that would change his decision. He wanted to leave South Park. He wasn't sure if he'd ever come back. Or when it would be.

"Are you sure you want to eave, Eric?" his mom asked as he was walking downstairs.

"Yes, mom. And nothing will change it. Really mom. I think it'll be best for everyone." Cartman mumbled "Can you take me to bus stop?" he asked smiling slightly at his mother. She was only person he'll admit he'll miss. There were few other but he would never admit it.

"Of course poopkins." Liane agreed.

Cartman almost felt guilty leaving his mother like this, but he knew she at least partially understood why he made this decision.

Getting on bus Eric just turned around to smile at his mom. Once on he hadn't looked back even once.

If he did he'd see Kyle followed by Stan and Kenny running up to bus stop to stop him. They were too late. Eric was already listening to music on his I-pod his mom bought him when he was young.

"Good bye Kyle." Eric mumbled shifting in his seat. He was up for quite long journey. He was ready for it.

…

Next time Cartman comes back to South Park after few years of absence.

Leave a review if you liked this chapter.


	2. 1: Return

_Iodine ch.1: Return_

_I don't own South Park._

* * *

Stepping on driveway of his childhood house Eric Cartman felt a tiny sting of nostalgia. Not that he missed himself from those times. Now he's aware of how much of an ass he was then. He was hurting people without thinking and often it was hurting him back. Still, those were good times.

Lifting bags he unconsciously put down he made his way to door. It was damn cold. Philadelphia was much warmer in summer. Sighing heavily he rung doorbell. He was bit nervous seeing another car on driveway next to his mothers car.

"Yes?" Liane opened door and after seeing who smiled at her from door step she just stood there without word.

"Hi mom." Eric greeted his mother. Liane just burst in tears and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, popkins." Liane said trough tears. "Let me look at you." she took step back. "You've changes." she said wiping tears flowing down her cheeks.

In front of her stood handsome young man, who almost hadn't resembled that fat, self-centred teenager from five years ago. This Eric Cartman was not fat by any means. Some could say he was a bit too thin but it was just charm of baggy leather jacket he wore. This Eric Cartman was indeed handsome young man with no visible flaws. Tanned, athletic with light brown hair he inherited from his mother and bangs slightly falling on his brown eyes. Not to mention his perfect smile. Liane was sure her son was popular.

"Well first get in. I'm sure you're tired." Liane said reaching to help him with his bags. Eric just picked both bags up and walked in. In living room he faced surprise. On couch sipping calmly tea was Sheila Broflovski.

"Good morning." Eric nicely greeted her. And then he noticed Kyle sitting next to his mother. "Mrs. Broflovski, Kyle." he said smiling lightly.

"Eric Cartman?" Sheila asked eyeing man. It wasn't pleasant look. She still disliked him just as she used to if not more for some reason.

"It would be me." Cartman answered. "It's been some time since I was around, nice to see some things hadn't changed." he added.

"Popkins is back." Liane announced walking in with wide smile, obviously happy that her baby came back. "I haven't changed anything in your room." She said petting her sons head.

"Thanks mom. I'll just take my bags there..." Eric started.

"Kyle, help him. I'm sure Eric is tired after his trip." Sheila ordered her son her son.

"Journey was quite nice" Eric commented "Actually I rode whole way from Philadelphia with my friend and his fiancé. They were headed to Cheyenne, visiting her family. Always good to have someone to talk to." He continued but not refusing help. No matter how enjoyable trip was he was slightly tired. And arguing with Sheila was pointless

"Would you like some tea, popkins?" Liane asked.

"It would be nice." Eric said.

"How much sugar would you like?"

"None." Eric responded immediately shocking everyone. "Friend of mine was studying medicine on dieting focus and she sort of helped me with diet. I rarely use sugar or eat fat food now." he explained and rushed upstairs with one bag, Kyle following with second.

In his room Cartman really felt at home. Nothing changed there since he left. Everything was on its place. All photos, medals, rewards for various science fairs during his last high school year. "It's kind of melancholic." Kyle noted. "All those memories." he smiled looking at all rewards Cartman had.

"I think it does." Eric mumbled taking off his jacket. Now Kyle could see how think former local fat ass looked now. Kyle was sure Eric was just a bit fatter from him and it was worrisome. It wasn't Cartman he knew. He got no idea how to interact with him. "What is?" Cartman asked noticing others stare.

"Nothing. You've changed a lot." Kyle said laughing nervously. This whole situation was really awkward.

"Not so fat now, huh?" Eric said sarcastically.

"Not only this." Kyle said. "I guess many things changed trough this five years you were gone." ginger continued.

"Five years is a lot of time." Eric noted sitting on his old bed. His room really was the same as then. Same posters, same photos. It was kinda creepy.

"Where you were this whole time?" Kyle asked trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Pennsylvania." Cartman whispered."I went to university there." he added.

"Which if I can ask." Kyle continued. In reality he just wanted conversation to keep up.

"Can I tell it by tea? I'd like my mom to know too, you know."

"She doesn't know?" Kyle was shocked. He thought that Eric told at least his mom about it.

"Is that a problem?" Eric asked. He got enough of this talk. He really didn't want to talk about this, not now at least.

"She's your mother, Cartman. You could at lest told her." Kyle said slightly rising his voice.

"So we're there again" Cartman muttered. "I didn't want to worry her, got it? She got enough problems without worrying about mine, Kahl." he added. Each word he spoke closer to whispering. "Just leave me alone for a moment okay. I have to find something in my bag." Eric said.

"Coward." Kyle muttered turning away.

"How childish of you Kahl. You know nothing, Kahl. I have my reasons to keep it away from her." Eric said. Now Kyle was seriously lost. Cartman could see it even if other wasn't looking at him.

"I thought you changed. But you didn't. You're still the same self-centred bastard you were. You're just not fat anymore." Without another word ginger left room.

Cartman hadn't even opened his bags. He just sat there. He was mad at himself. He thought that this five years will heal this weird obsession, but it didn't work. It was still there, that little stingy feeling that made him want to piss Kyle off was still in him. In reality nothing changed, just like Kyle said.

Sighing heavily he went downstairs where tea was already waiting for him. But not only. In middle of coffee table stood plate of his moms famous chocolate cookies. Sight made him flinch. He was starting to regret coming down. He should have stayed in his room to unpack.

"You okay popkins?" Liane asked.

"Ye-yes. I just... nothing." he said trying his best to sound natural.

"You sure you look pale." Liane asked. She was visibly worried.

"It's nothing. Just this whole travel is slightly getting into me. I'm just tired." he said sipping his tea. Bitterness was slowly getting him to his senses. He just got to not look at cookies.

"So Eric where were you those years?" Sheila asked sipping her tea. Kyle was just looking at him suspiciously.

"Pennsylvania." Eric said simply putting his cup down."I went to university there." he added. At least he can try to impress Sheila.

"Oh really? Which one?" Kyle repeated his question from earlier. Liane was just smiling at her baby boy happy to see him again. If they noticed how thin he was, they keep it to themselves.

"University of Pennsylvania. Business major" he said.

"That's really impressive." Sheila noted. "Must've been hard for you." she added.

"I barely got any free time except studying and my part time job." Eric confessed laughing dryly at end. "But I'm happy. I made really good friends. The ones who I got to Denver with. Niko and I plan opening business in Denver." Eric added.

"My little boy grew up so much." Liane said smiling.

Eric smiled at her. "I'm still me mom. I just rethought few things. That's all."

"It's still impressive. But tuition and other fees got to be really high..." Sheila noted.

"Scholarship was enough to cover those. With my top scores it is." Eric explained. "Accommodation was another issue." he added yawning.

"You must be really tired. And I guess it's time for us to go anyway, right Kyle?" Sheila noted. Kyle just nodded and they left after goodbye from Liane.

"Are you really okay popkins?" she asked her son.

"I am mom, really." Eric said.

"You haven't touched cookies. You always loved them." Liane noted.

"It's just... It's just..." Eric said slowly. He didn't want her to worry about him.

"You can tell me everything sweetie." she assured him.

"It's glucophobia. I can't stand sugar. I even got diabetes from constant low level of sugar in my blood." He explained quickly.

"But why, Eric?"

"I... can we leave it? I don't like talking about it." Eric asked. "Just for another day." he added.

"I guess we can." Liane said smiling. She was far too nice. "Mom has to go to work anyway. I'm working in this restaurant that got build two years ago. They were looking for cook and you were always telling me how good my cooking is so I thought I may go for an interview there and I got in."

"It's great mom." Cartman was truly happy. He didn't like her old profession. "I'll just unpack and probably sleep for rest of the day." he added heading upstairs. "I love you mom." he added.

"I love you too popkins." Liane said smiling.

* * *

Hope you liked it. See you next time when Eric will unpack his stuff and more dark secrets will be revealed.


	3. 2: Inner conflict

_Iodine ch.2: Inner conflict_

* * *

In his room Eric sat on his bed and felt terrible. Not because how he treated Kyle, but because of what Kyle said. His mother deserved to know whole truth. But if she did she'd be worried.

Lying down he sighed heavily. Before he knew it he was sleeping.

"When did I...?" Cartman sat up. Looking around bit confused he finally remembered that he's came back home. Sighing he stood up. "Time to unpack." he muttered to himself looking at clock. "Dinner first. Steph would kill me if I skipped any meal for any reason..." he decided seeing that it was already 1p.m..

His mom was nowhere in sight. Well she said she was going to work, so he wasn't surprised.

Preparing simple stir fried veggies Eric still wondered if he really should tell his mother whole truth. Same when eating. It just bothered him. Yet not because he felt guilty, but because of what Kyle said. And it pissed him off. "Fuck." Cartman muttered washing dishes. "Why can't he just leave me alone. He doesn't know a thing." He complained to himself walking upstairs. In his room he quickly opened bag he brought here taking out white box.

Inside there were ten or twelve neatly packed in small cubic, transparent boxes each harbouring same set of colourful pills and twice as much empty containers. Syringes, insulin, metaformin and some other pills for sugar levels, glucometer. And bottle of iodine accompanied by cotton balls. Cursing once again Eric went downstairs and came back with glass of water. Sitting on bed with box after setting glass on night stand he takes off his shirt. His ribs are slightly visible just as his pelvis, but not much.

Measuring sugar, then insulin shoot followed by pills and finally rubbing iodine on his arm. Another sugar test and everything is put back in it's box. Small smile present on Erics face. It wasn't happy smile. It was sour like tea he was drinking earlier.

Hiding old photos Eric stops smiling sad and sour smile, it gets bit more honest till his eyes meet photos with Kyle on them. With smile falling down Eric turns those around to just tip them over so now they face shelve they previously smiled at him from. His closet was empty so he just put all his clothes there making mental note to buy clothes more fitting weather in South Park. Philadelphia was either cold or devilishly hot never something like here. His university diploma and deans letter of recommendation are just put down on his desk next to his old computer he ignores taking out his new laptop. Sighing at lack of place for thing he just moves pc screen to floor and then sets laptop on desk.

Yawning widely Eric decides to get back to sleeping out his journey. As he changes out of his jeans his eyes land on box holding his medicine. "He's right she has right to know. And it'll be better if I'll tell her myself than if she finds this box not knowing." Eric decides putting on simple sweet pants and lying down. Soon he was sleeping again.

…

At the same time Kyle couldn't sit in one spot. He just kept changing spots in his parents house. At one moment he was in his room thinking if he should tell Stan and just minute later he was watching TV – more like switching channels unable to decide what to watch, just to go to kitchen to drink tea two to three minutes later.

He just couldn't think about anything that wasn't connected to Eric Cartman.

"What got into you, bro?" Ike asked walking in ans Kyle silently drunk his tea. "Nothing." Kyle said "Why?"

"You behave weirdly. And drink tea without sugar." his younger brother explained. He made it sound like most obvious thing in universe, which it possibly was.

"It's nothing. Just... Cartmans back and I have no idea how to talk to him." ginger Jew admitted. "He's just so different. It's like he's completely different person. Ugh. I can't stop thinking that he's hiding something he shouldn't hide." he added ending with heavy sigh. "I'll just take a nap." he decided and left confused Canadian behind.

…

When Liane came back home Eric was already awake. "Hi, popkins." she smiled at her little boy. Well he wasn't little but for her he'll always be her little baby.

"Hi mom. I have something to tell you." Eric greeted with small smile.

"What is?" Liane asked.

"You'd like to sit I think. It's a long story." Cartman said. He was ready, he thought but now it was hard. He never really liked talking about it. But it has to be said sooner or later...

* * *

#Dramatic pause.

This time a bit shorter chapter, but next time: Cartman tells about this five years he wasn't in south park. Will he be able to tell everything or chicken out in middle of story?

Review if you liked this chapter.


	4. 3: Truth

_Iodine ch.3: Truth_

* * *

"So mom. When I was away... It wasn't all sunshine and smiles." Eric started talking. He was speaking slowly carefully choosing his words. "Do you remember that bartender course I did? Well it was all part of my plan to get out of here. I needed change and that's why I left." Liane was just silently listening to her sons story. She was looking at him not daring to take her eyes off, on other side Eric was looking everywhere but at her. "I did this course to find myself part time job as bartender in one of clubs near university. Those all always well paid and not too hard so it was perfect. I still got plenty of time to study. Well aside from studying there wasn't much I was doing, I just got no free time... People there... there wasn't lot of fat people and those weren't people I'd like to hang out with... I wanted to change since nobody really talked with me. And that's where problems started..."

…

_It was around second month of school year. I started to hate how I looked. At first I tried to take my mind off of it eating, but it made me hate myself even more. Then I tried eating less. It was awful. _

_Each time I ate I remembered how fat I am. From day to day I gradually ate less and less. Each time I've ate I heard 'fat ass', and so one day I stopped eating. I kept it for two days. Yes. Two day with no food. Then I broke up an I decided it's no use. For next few days I was constantly eating. I didn't matter if I was hungry or not. I just did._

_After those few days I came to my senses and started hating myself even more. I was constantly angry, people around were too afraid to even talk to me, except those two. Niko and Steph, they were my room-mates. I was doing my best to avoid them, to act casually near them. It was hard, just like work. Smiling at people ordering drinks and looking friendly was hard for me then. _

_I was so depressed I was considering worst scenarios. But each time memories from past were coming up and I'd stop and continue._

_I was jumping from not eating to eating without restraints. Constantly in bad mood and depressed. Steph was first to notice, and act. One day she just came to me and started talking how balanced diet is important and how exercising helps it. And she got those meal plans. And rambled how not eating is unhealthy. At first I was mad and shouted at her to leave me alone. She just said it's just a random thought she wanted to share and left, leaving papers for me to look at. _

_At first I ignored it. And circles continued. _

_When decided to finally start diet like Steph recommended. At first I started loosing weight and my mood wasn't as bad. I wasn't constantly hungry so I guessed it was good. And I started exercising. Nothing to big so that no one would notice._

_It lasted week, then weight gain started. I thought it's happening at beginning of diet, so I just tried ignoring it. After another week I started loosing weight again. I calmed down a bit. _

_When process repeated itself again I decided to throw my pride out trough window and told Steph about it. She was surprised about weight jumps and recommended visiting her sister who was doctor working near university. I did. I wasn't beaming with enthusiasm but I did it go anyway. I got some of my blood taken and some test were made after which I was send home. Week later results came in._

_It wasn't good. Sugar, some vitamins... Everything was off. Since then I have to take all kinds of pills to keep those in check. And iodine for metabolism._

_After this I got to go to psychiatrist with my mental problems. Depression and shit. I... my mind stopped acknowledging sugar. I just started vomiting at it's sole sight. And psychiatrist was supposed to help with this. And I got to start taking insulin._

_Getting it all sorted out took me two years. During this time I befriended Steph and Nico. And lost weight. Too much of it as some say, for me it's fine I'm me no matter what. I'm still wondering how I managed to keep top grades trough all this. What was hardest was not calling here and just crying it all on phone. But I kept repeating myself that I don't want you to worry mom. And I was ashamed. There were days when I'd not think about you, but there wasn't a single day I'd forget..._

…

"Forget who popkins?" Liane asked as Cartman stopped. She wasn't mad. Just shocked. And bit mad at herself she never pushed him to tell her what he's doing. She always knew he was lying when calling her but she never pushed it.

"Kyle, mom. And I left to forget him." Eric finally said after long silent pause. Liane wasn't surprised. She always knew Eric got some sort of obsession towards his friend. "Why? Even now he won't stop haunting me. He never did. I don't remember how often I'd turn around whenever I'd see ginger. I don't remember how many love letters I wrote to him and never send – the all got burned. It shouldn't been happening. Five years I tried to forget, but I didn't. I occupied myself with studies and work to no think, but everyday before I'd fell asleep I keep thinking about how I apologised and how he hadn't believed me." he started silently crying.

"Come on popkins. It happens." Liane rubbed her sons back in attempt to calm him down.

"I never fell in love. No matter who confessed to me I never felt it. Seeing Niko and Steph get together... I was jealous. Jealous that me and Kyle would never have this kind of relationship. All I could think about was Kyle mom.

"Maybe You should tell him how you feel?" Liane proposed. "I'm sure it will make things better."

"It won't mom. His other hates me, I know it. I've seen her look at me. Even if she's impressed by my achievements... Besides we're both guys... She'd never say 'yes' to it."

"Well, she accepted fact hat Kyle is gay." Liane said.

"She did?" Now Cartman was lost. It was impossible. She was worse than he when it came to this. He wanted to laugh. "And I guess she tries finding Kyle some nice guy?"

"She does." Liane confirmed. Now Cartman broke and started laughing historically. All his hopes crumbled down shattering by his feet.

"It's done. I'm out of chance. She hates me." Eric mumbled.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you can still get her to like you. She invited us for dinner." Liane noted. 'Great. Eric thought. He was sure Sheila will also invite one of Kyles potential boyfriends. He was so done...

* * *

Still bit short. Next time Eric confronts his rival and Sheila Broflovski at dinner. Will both sides come out alive or will heads roll? Will Eric be able to keep calm?

Review if you liked this chapter.


	5. 4: Morning jogging and flowers

_Iodine ch.4: Morning jogging and flowers._

_I don't own south park or lyrics used in this chapter._

* * *

Next day after waking up Eric still felt awful. Despite fact that he told his mother truth- at least part of it anyway. There still were parts he preferred to keep hidden. Sitting on edge of bed he looked at clock. 6.24 am. still bit early but it was okay by him. Stretching he decided it's time for a jog. He still got no clothes fitting South Parks weather, but he was sure he won't be cold while jogging, and it was summer anyway so even here it wasn't all that cold.

Liane was still sleeping so he did his best to not wake her up. Once out he let out breath he didn't know he was holding ad started playing music on his phone after putting on his earphones.

Towns layout hadn't changed almost at all. Just new shop or house here and there. Someone repainted house or other things his memory wouldn't overlook. Taking deep breath Eric ran off. It was pleasant morning. Fact it was bit chilly. But he's got worse.

Morning chilly wind did good job waking him up. And so did sight he encountered after ten to twelve minutes, namely Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger. "You hippies still together?" Eric greeted running bit faster to catch up.

"So you're really back?" Stan asked as they all stopped. "Kyle wasn't joking when he said you've changed." he added taking closer look at his old friend. "It's been some time." he said shaking Erics hand.

"It sure was." Cartman noted. "Romantic morning jog?" he asked smiling smugly. Both Stan and Wendy blushed. What a hippies. "I'll be going then. See you around Marsh."

"See you too Eric. And Eric run off leaving them behind. He was somehow glad that Stan was still there but couldn't help thinking that he shouldn't anger him. Well Stan was always Kyles good friend and would never let anyone hurt ginger Jew if he could. Having Stan as enemy was bad thing. And if Kenny lives with Butters at Hawaii, well not many other people could stop Stan from being worse psycho than Sheila when it was about Kyle.

After half hour he decided it's time to go back. Liane was still sleeping. Eric wasn't shocked. His story must've keep her awake for some time. Trying to be as quiet as he could Eric went to take shower.

Taking off his clothes he involuntary looked at at mirror. He just smiled sadly. He was aware that he was a bit too thin, but it was only way, either this or fat ass forever. Sighing he just walked under hot stream of water.

Sometimes he hated how he looked. Well that was pills were supposed to stop. All this insecurity and hate towards himself. And scars on his back. Just thinking how he got them made him shiver in disgust.

He was getting nervous about this whole dinner that was to come. Like something he wouldn't like was about to happen. Shaking thought of he finished showering, dried himself and got dressed to go to kitchen for quick breakfast.

When Eric was chewing his toasts lost in thought, Liane came, still wearing her night gown. "Morning, popkins." she greeted her son.

"Morning, mom." Eric responded smiling a bit. He was still a bit out of it, lost in thought. "Can I get flowers somewhere today at this time?"

"I think there is flower shop near church that's open whole week." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought it would be nice to buy some for Kyles mom. And I'll get something for his dad too..." Eric said slowly sipping his black coffee with no sugar of course.

_I do this to myself  
I do this to myself  
Stop blaming someone else  
We do this to ourselves _

Hearing far too familiar lyrics of his favourite song Eric rushes upstairs. It means he's got a message. Looking at his phones screen he grins. Finally good news.

We're almost there. 'll Call you l8,

N&S.

"Those bastards." he grins throwing thing down on his bead and then taking his medicines. Felling better he puts on his leather jacket and runs downstairs. Time to get flowers. "I'll be going out for a while."he shouts and quickly leaving.

It was still cold.

Stroll to flower shop wasn't long but still pleasant. Especially people slowly recognizing him. He was happy to see confusion on their faces.

After getting flowers – daffodils and one single red rose, he went to convenience store, which conveniently was open despite Sunday. Got some whiskey he hoped Kyles father will like and went back home. His mother was already preparing for dinner despite how much time was left till they got to leave. Eric guessed she just wants to look best. And it all because he told her about his feelings that will never get answered. Noticing its already 10 am and setting presents on coffee table he went to get dressed himself.

Red shirt, black suit pants. Hair combed up and gelled so they stay there. Titling his head to side Eric decided to put his vest on as well. If it's formal dinner he may as well do his best to look good. And it may improve his image in Broflovskis eyes. He chuckled slightly at thought. There was no chance for it, but trying won't hurt. If it appears it may be good.

Happy with his appearance, Cartman grabs his jacket and goes downstairs.

"You look like real gentleman, popkins." Liane said seeing her son. She wore simple black dress and fitting jacket.

"Really?" Eric smiles "Shall we go then?" It was proper time and they were ready, so why not? Taking presents Eric and his mother left.

Ride took just minute. Looking up at sky Eric noticed ominous black cloud. He immediately thought it's going to rain. When Liane rung doorbell Sheila opened in just a few seconds. "Line, Eric. I'm glad to see you two." she greeted her guests with smile. Liane smiled back at her and Eric presented her bouquet of daffodils.

"Little present." He said with his most charming smile.

"My favourite flowers." Sheila noted. "How did you know."

"Lucky guess, I think." Eric smiled. He always knew Sheila liked those.

After this Sheila let them in and led them to living room. "My friends son visited us unexpectedly. Meet Jack." she introduced Cartmans to tanned, black haired man around Erics age.

"No need, we already know each other, right Eric?" Jack said.

Eric was unable to say anything. Of all possible people it had to be this ass hole. "I guess we do. And I don't remember ever being so friendly with you." He finally said. It certainly was going to be interesting dinner.

_"Crazy" is, I believe, the medical term  
When we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn  
Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times  
And gimme some more of that iodine_

* * *

Main part of dinner next time. Expect some awkwardness and prepare for drunk Eric.

Reviews are mostly appreciated.

Great thanks for all favs, follows and reviews I'm getting. I love you guys. All of you.

Lyrics are from Iodine by Icon for Hire.


	6. 5: All that could went wrong

_Iodine ch.5: All that could went wrong._

_I don't own South Park or lyrics appearing in this chapter._

* * *

"You know each other?" Liane asked. No one expected that Jack is Erics friend.

"We meet during collage." Eric expected. "And I must say we can't be called friends." he added coldly. Now everyone who had any doubts was sure – it really was Eric Cartman. Cold, cynical, sadistic Eric Cartman. After this awkward while of silence occurred.

"Cartman?" Kyle asked walking in. He was shocked with others appearance. Eric looked pretty nice. His shirt looked like it was sligtly too big for him but it fit overall image.

"Hi, Kahl." Eric greeted ginger with same smile he greeted Sheila earlier. Kyle smiled back at him. "A little present..." he added giving Kyle single red rose. Kyles face got almost as red as his hair. Looking everywhere but at people around them Kyle took rose from Eric and left excusing himself with finding vase for it.

Eric was a bit sad that Kyle left but felt triumphant at same time, Sheila said nothing at his behaviour, he thought she took it for just courtesy, which it honestly was. He got no idea what to get for Kyle and ended up with just flower. He felt a bit dumb at this. Well it was more of a hit than chocolates lying on coffee table – forgotten and unpacked, he assumed those were present from Jack. Who on other side was openly staring at Cartmans ass. Giving noirette death glare he followed his mother and Sheila to dining room where Kyle was already sitting next to his father.

"Mr. Broflovski." Eric greeted man with hand shake and giving his present – whiskey, with was accepted with nod of acceptance. Taking seat on Kyles other side – it made all three seats one side of table occupied leaving Jack to seat in front of Eric, who presented him with 'go to hell glare. After glare Eric looked at Kyle. In second Gerard was gone to hide whiskey from his wifes eyes – for now it was.

Ginger Jew was dressed in bottle green shirt and light brown pants. Cartman got to admit he looked nice. Slight blush was still visible on his cheeks.

"So Eric what do you plan doing now that collage is over? And where are your little buddies? I thought you three are inseparable." Jack asked, he obviously wanted Eric to pay attention to him.

"None of your business, you parasite." Eric said putting as much hate as he could in those words.

"No need to be rude, Eric." Jack noticed. Sheila and Liane went to kitchen before ominous aura rose around Eric.

"You two know each other?" Kyle asked trying to change subject. Sitting next to Cartman he had feeling he's in danger zone.

"We do, but I hate him." Eric said smiling at Kyle.

"Yes, we know a lot about each other." Jack said.

"Should I tell something about you?" Eric asked smiling sadistically at Jack. It didn't escape Kyles eye how Cartman was nice to him and his family but not to Jack. He was sure something happened between those two, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Maybe it would be better to not." Jack said. For moment silence ruled room, well till Gerard came in.

"So Eric what do you plan to do in South Park? With your education I'm sure you could go anywhere and got accepted." Gerard asked. Eric assumed his wife told him.

"I don't think that Eric mentioned 'getting' deans letter of recommendation." Jack said nonchalantly.

Eric gave him death glare once again. "I plan starting my own business with friend." he said ignoring Jacks ramblings.

"Nico I guess. Where is he now?" Jack asked.

"Visiting Stephs parents in Cheyenne." Eric said sighing. No use ignoring him now, Gerard would just ask about it, right? It would just ruin this whole dinner...

_I don't like pain, but I bring it to life__  
__I don't like scars but I am good with a knife__  
__I don't like tears when I'm starting to cry__  
__And then I realize I'm destroying my life_  
"Dinners ready." Sheila announced. Kyle immediately stood up to help and so did Eric but was stopped by Kyle, "You're guest just sit."

"It's fine." Eric said but sat back down. He couldn't do something Kyle told him not to do.

"Look who finally shows human emotions." Jack noticed. "Got bored with playing emotionless robot for five years, Eric?"

"I don't recall ever allowing you using my given name." Eric barked back. And then dinner came in. Erics eyes went wide at sight of amount of food on plate Sheila put in front of him. At least it was kosher...

Whole dinner somehow went well. Jack kept comments about collage to himself but started subtly flirting with Kyle, with pissed Cartman who was constantly trying to talk with Kyle.

"I meet Stan today during my morning stroll, he's still with Wendy? She was with him." Eric asked, he just wanted to talk with Kyle about something Jack didn't know a thing about.

"It's surprising but they do, Kenny and Butters moving to Hawaii was lesser surprise." Kyle noted laughing shortly.

"And their marriage." Eric added.

"Actually my company is organising it." Kyle said.

"Your company? You run party-organising company?" Eric asked and took sip of his tea. Main dish was already eaten and Sheila went to bring cake. Eric counted there will be something without sugar.

"Yeah, we also do commercials." Kyle explained. Jack already gave up on understanding what was going on. He knew none of those names. "My secretary is organising party. I suck at those." Kyle laughed.

Eric smiled at it. He liked Kyles laugh. "And where's Ike?" Eric asked.

"At friends place. He got invited before Sheila came up with this dinner." Gerard said with shrug. Eric just nodded.

"Mr. Broflovski do you know any good lawyers around here?" Eric asked. "I'm actually looking for someone to help with all formalities connected with starting company." he added. He felt that soon he'll need to take pills. With Jack around it could be hard.

"Call me Gerard. No need to be so formal, Eric." Gerard smiled. Cartman took it for good sign. It meant at least someone around Kyle liked him.

"Gregory took law major during university. Now he's already quite known lawyer, even as beginner." Kyle noticed.

"I wonder if Christophe has his phone number..." Eric wondered. "They are dating or what? When I tried calling Mole Greg picked up and it was three or four weeks ago." he added.

"They just 'live' together." Kyle snickered.

"Dorks." Cartman agreed. It was fun to talk with Kyle like this.

When desserts came in Eric paled. He was sure at least some of those cakes got sugar in them. Lots of it...

"Are you okay Eric?" Sheila asked.

"Y-yeah." Eric smiled. His face feeling heavy. He felt Jack looking at him triumphantly. "I'm fine Mrs. Broflovski, I just have to go to toilet." he lied. There was no way he'd be okay. Sugar and Jack together weren't good combo.

"Just call me Sheila." she said with smile. She still looked bit worried though.

"Yeah, I will. But for now I'll have to excuse everyone." Eric said quickly and left to find toilet.

It wasn't hard, he still remembered floor plan. He took his pills taking washing them down with tap water. Turning around he stood face to face with Kyle. "Why are you here?" Eric asked.

"Well it's my house, and you were really pale when you left. What were those pills?" Jew asked.

"Just vitamins." Cartman said. It was partially truth. "Really. I'm all better now." he added to calm ginger down.

"Fine, I'll believe you. But if you will feel worse... tell me, okay?" Kyle sighed.

"Okay, fine." Eric agreed. The longer he was out the bigger chance of Jack telling something that shouldn't be said.

Back in dining room rest of company was drinking tea and eating cakes. Eric just sat on his spot and silently sipped his tea ignoring existence of sweets on table. Next to him Kyle ate one or two pieces and also focused on tea. 'He is also diabetic' Eric thought. For some reason it made him feel better.

"You have to try some of this, Eric." Jack of course got to push him into trying sweetest cake that was there. "Oh, I forgot you don't tolerate sugar." raven haired man implied. Everyone besides Eric and his mom was shocked.

"No, I'm just already full." Cartman simply said. It seamed to calm Kyles family.

"If you say so." Jack gave up.

Rest of table phase, as Eric called it, went without any unexpected events. Sheila and Liane who insisted on helping went to clean up while Gerard, Kyle, Eric and Jack moved to living room for drinks. When Gerard opened whisky Eric already knew he has to anything to not drink it.

_I say I wanna be happy, but I quickly forget__  
__Will I sabotage all the good I've got left?__  
__Depression's like a big fur coat,__  
__It's made of dead things but it keeps me warm_  
"Her you go, Eric." Gerard gave him glass of whisky.

"I'm not drinking." Eric protested, "I'm driving." he added.

"I can drive back, popkins." Liane came in with Sheila, both smiling.

"One glass won't hurt." Jack noticed. Grumbling something Eric finally drunk contents of his glass. Then everyones attention got of of him and he could sit on his chair in peace. Five minutes later he was completely drunk with just this one glass.

First to notice that something was off was Kyle who earlier was in bathroom. Walking in his eyes landed on Cartman who was sitting in armchair slightly rocking back and forth while looking at glass in his hands. "Cartman you okay?" he asked remembering what happened earlier in toilet.

"Perfectly." Eric said looking at him with unfocused eyes and silly grin. Then Cartman started giggling. "I think... hic... I love you all... but not him..." here he pointed his glass on Jack. "He's a... despicable... hic... person... his. I'll tell you why... but first... hic... room hast to... hic... stop spinning." after this all Eric said was just drunkards mumbling.

"How much did you drink?" Kyle asked. He was starting to get worried. Who knows what kind of pills Cartman took earlier.

"This much..." Eric stated giving Kyle glass he was still holding. "I... Can you make... room not spin?" Kyle knew that leaving Cartman like he was was bad idea, especially that no one really paid attention to them. Who knew what Cartman may do while drunk. "Do you want to stay here for night?" Kyle asked seeing that Liane was drinking already.

"My friends... they said... that are going to... call... hic. I left... my phone... And he's here. I don't want... to sleep in same... building..." Eric mumbled.

"Fine, then I'll take you to your home, your mom can stay here." Kyle decided. "Wait here for me." he added patting Erics head. Then he went to talk to his own mother.

"Mom, I'll take Eric to his house, he's... not feeling well." Kyle told his mother after taking her to side. "Liane may stay here, right?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like driving all way to Denver at night." he said. "And it looks like it's going to rain. If anything I'll stay at Cartmans and take care of him." he added smiling.

"Can't he stay here?"

"He said he's going to have an important call later but left his phone."

"If that's how things look like, then I have to agree." Shaila sighed in defeat.

"Thanks mom, I'll call if anything happens. Bye."

"Bye." Sheila hugged her son. She still hadn't gotten used to him living in Denver.

"Eric? Let's go. I'll take you home." Kyle patted Cartmans shoulder.

"I.. think I love you..." Cartman mumbled as Kyle forced him to stand up and dragged him out of room.

"You already said it." Kyle noted. Like this Eic was quite cute.

"I mean love,... not like... It's... different." Eric muttered as Kyle put his leather jacket on his shoulders. "You're going... to leave that... rose... I gave you...hic..."

"It would quickly wilt in my apartment. Here it'll stand longer." Kyle reasoned as the left house. His cheeks were slightly red from earlier confession. Why was he so happy about it? Cartman was drunk there's no way he really meant it.

_To make it worse it was starting to rain._

_I can't make reality connect  
I push till I have nothing left  
But if we want to wake up,  
Why we still singin' these lullabys?  
I'll run in circles till I crash  
One day these steps will be my last  
But if we want to wake up,  
Why we still singin' these lullabys?_

* * *

I suck at multi person dialogues...

I hope you liked it, reviews are always welcome.

Next time Kyle will have to face sobered Cartman and secrets so dark that Eric never would tell his mom about. And truth behind Cartmans and Jacks relationship will be revealed. Preparing some tissues is recommended.


	7. 6: Worse and then bit better

_Iodine ch.6: Worse and then bit better._

_I don't own South Park or lyrics appearing in this chapter._

* * *

_I say I wanna be healthy, but I turn up the noise  
The IV drips a steady stream of poison  
I think I'm just in love with the feeling  
Break my bones so I can feel them healing _

After short while and shower of love confession, Kyle somehow convinced Eric to sit on passenger seat. By this time the both were soaked. Sitting in his spot Kyle started engine and drove to Cartmans.

"I'm...sorry. You... have to..." Eric muttered looking at window. Still drunk as hell.

"It's not a problem. I'd have to leave soon anyway." Kyle assured other with smile. Now Cartman looked even better with his hair wet from rain that was falling stronger and stronger with each passing minute. Rest of the ride Cartman stayed silent. It wasn't long but still Kyle would prefer if Eric was talking, it was somehow calming him down.

Making Cartman leave car was easier than making him get in. Except seat belts. When Kyle tried undoing Cartmans belt he got hugged. And more love confessions flowed on him. Kyle ignored it knowing that Cartman wasn't aware of what he was doing. Blushing heavily and completely soaked Kyle finally managed to get Cartman to open door and locked it behind them. He didn't plan driving to Denver during such rain. And someone has to watch Eric.

"Let's get you to bed, shall we" Kyle smiled at Eric who at this point was leaning on door. "Eric?" Jew asked getting no response. Then loud snoring informed him that his companion fell asleep. Sighing Kyle picked Eric up and carried him.

Cartman was really light. Kyle was wondering what kind of died other went trough for this change. At first he planned to just leave Eric in bed but, leaving him in wet clothes was bad idea.

Sighing Kyle slowly unbuttoned Erics vest and then shirt to carefully take them of. As he was done Eric subconsciously hugged him. Looking down Kyle noticed irregular scars painting others back. His eyes went wide at sight. 'What the hell.' he thought tracing outline of biggest scar.

"Kyle..." Eric muttered burring his face in gingers chest. Kyle smiled a bit hearing his name. He got no idea in what intention Cartamn dreamed about him, but hearing his own name said like this made him feel warm inside. Who knows maybe Cartman really changed, today's dinner sure showed him from nice side. Quickly freeing himself from Cartmans grip he just put blanked on other too embarrassed to take off his pants, he jut took off belt and unbuttoned only button.

Smiling at sleeping man Kyle went downstairs. He was still unused to Cartmans new look. It.. was weird. Cartman was supposed to be chubby. Not like he was. Picture or Cartmans torso appeared before his eyes. With bones slightly visible and sticking out. He was mad at himself for letting Cartman leave those five years ago. And his back... If he hadn't left he wouldn't have those scars... If he stayed... Kyle shook those thoughts off. No use regretting now...

Acho... Well he'll have to stay anyway now. With how it was raining he got no choice but to go to his car and get clothes he wore while visiting his parents. Sighing Kyle looked outside. It was raining even more now. Already regretting not taking it in earlier Kyle walked outside to get soaked even more. Having his bag he send SMS to his mother saying he's staying at Cartmans tonight and went to take shower. Liane wouldn't mind. Walking past Cartmans room he looked inside. Eric was still sleeping, and he already managed to kick his pants off. Smiling at how peaceful Eric looked Kyle locked door and went to take shower.

…

Waking up with groan Cartman felt awful. Looking around he noticed that he's home. His wet clothes were lying on floor. He hadn't came over by himself and not with his mom. Remembering what happened earlier he looked at clock. 8 pm. He sighed. Perfect timing for supper. He sighed again. Looking around he decided it wasn't Jack who brought him here, this bastard would either be around or left some perverted note. His hair was in quite bad state. Groaning he stood up and got some fresh clothes, just underwear and sweatpants thought.

After shower he went downstairs. In living room he encountered big surprise, namely Kyle sleeping on couch. Half lying half sitting. Sighing Cartman got blanked and put it on his guest. He assumed his mom is still at Broflovskich place, possibly staying night. Not that he complained, at least she won't worry about him. Feeling far to familiar sting of hunger Eric left Kyle and went to get something to eat.

Making his sandwiches Eric didn't notice Kyle walking in. For while Jew was staring at others back, more specifically scars. Then ginger walked closer and hugged brunette from behind nuzzling his face in crook of his neck.

"Kahl?" Cartman asked looking at other man. He was surprised by this action. Just then he remembered he's shirtless. "Stop it. Don't look at those." he asked trying to free himself from others embrace.

"Who did those?" Kyle asked. His voice cold and calm. He was certainly mad at something.

"It's not something I want to talk about." Eric opposed. "Just let me go, I have to eat, I... still have to take my pills." he added. Now Kyle let him go.

"Do you remember anything from when you were drunk?" Kyle asked.

"No. Have I said anything weird?" Eric responded starting to eat.

"Not really, just proclaimed your love to everyone but Jack and said he's despicable person. And you promised to tell me why when room stops spinning." Kyle said nonchalantly. His voice still somewhat cold.

"He just is. Don't get too close with him." Cartman shrugged avoiding telling real reason behind his words from that moment.

"And why's that?" Kyle continued questioning. He wasn't going to give up. "Don't lie Cartman. I know you too well to not notice." he added, tilting his head to side.

Eric said nothing. "It... during those five years many things happened, Kyle." He started hesitantly. "Things I'm not proud of and things I certainly don't want some people to know about..."

"Just tell me. I can bear it." Kyle said crossing his arms on his chest.

Cartman sighed. "That's not the case, Kyle. I just don't want you to know it..."

"I won't hate you or judge you. Just tell me." Kyle wasn't going to give up. Cartman knew this.

"Fine." He gave up. No use arguing while hungover, right? "But I've got to eat and take my medicine first." he added. "And it's a long story."

"We have time." Kyle noted when thunder roared outside. "There's no way I'm driving to Denver in this weather." he added. Cartman decided to not ask any questions. He just ate, cleaned up and went upstairs. "Wait here, I'll come when..."

"I'm going with you." Kyle protested. Kyle could be quite persistent if he wanted something. Sighing in defeat Eric said nothing just going straight to his room with glass of water and Kyle trailing closely after him.

Still under careful observation Eric takes his medicine box and just like usually takes his pills, injection and iodine. Kyle says nothing but Cartman is sure he's got hundreds of questions.

"Those are vitamins and antidepressants, here I have insulin since my body refuses sugars in any other form. Iodine is for metabolism so my weight won't jump like crazy." Cartman explained. Kyle just nodded.

"Still want to hear it?" Cartman asked, he knew answer, just wanted to make sure.

_I can't make reality connect  
I push till I have nothing left  
But if we want to wake up,  
Why we still singin' these lullabys?  
I'll run in circles till I crash  
One day these steps will be my last  
But if we want to wake up,  
Why we still singin' these lullabys?  
_And Eric said everything like he told his mother. Whole time Kyle stayed silent as Cartman was talking, voice monotone and bored, knowing whole story too well. When he finished about first two years he stopped, of course he skipped part about being unable to forget Kyle.

"That's not all, right?" Kyle asked, Cartman just nodded. "That's all I told my mother." Cartman said. "Now really bad part starts."

_..._

_During first two years Jack was just a total ass hole. No surprise here, he always was and always will be. But when my weight problems stopped he already got himself goal. Namely, spending night with everyone from our department at our year. It included me. Getting everyone else to do it with him was easy for him. He did it in just year. Then he tried getting me... That was when weight jumbo finished, beginning of third year._

_At first he tried just talking me into it like it was experiment, something that should be done at this age. I was always saying 'no'. He hadn't stopped. After this failed he tried seducing me. Another fail there, his attempts to get me drunk also failed sins I almost never attended any parties. _

_At one party he decided that time for drastic measures came. Then he tried...to rape me. For first time. People around quickly noticed what he's doing and stopped him. It was ignored since everyone but me was slightly drunk. Same with next two attempts. Always someone stopped him and blame was put on alcohol. _

_Fourth time was different. I was alone in house I shared with Nico and Steph. He came saying he needed help with something. I agreed knowing that Nico was coming home soon. And I doubted he'd try anything while sober. I was wrong._

_He started as soon as we sat in living room. I tried telling him that Nico was coming. That there already is someone I like. He hadn't listened. Fight occurred. It didn't took long foe me to practically win. With all experience I got from old times. At one point I pushed him. He hit door frame. But before it happened he managed to push me. He just lost consciousness, I fell on coffee table with glass top._

_Just then Nico came. I was quite lucky, shards didn't pierce too deep. All that happened to me were stitches on my back and week in hospital. _

_Jack got one twisted arm, broken leg. One or two sore ribs and concussion. He was out of collage for month. _

_I didn't go to police. But I have told him that if he ever tries this kind of stunt again I won't hesitate, I practically told him that next time he'd be dead in stead of being in hospital for month._

_..._

"After this he stopped." Cartman finished. Kyle was silent for while. Eric could not tell what other was thinking. Then Kyle just hugged Cartman tightly.

Cartman was shocked. He hadn't expected it. Rage and shouts. Yes. Sudden hugs – not really.

"I won't let anyone, anyone else do anything to you." Kyle said. "And no one. Not my family, not Stan, not anyone will ever take you away. I won't let you leave me ever again" Kyle said and finished kissing Cartman straight on.

Eric closed his eyes and didn't really wanted to open them. He was afraid it would end. Feeling Kyles tongue on his lips he hesitantly opened his mouth and started kissing back.

Just as Erics hands found Kyles body, his phone called. "Pick it up." Kyle said sitting back. He was visibly irritated by fact that he was interrupted.

Cartman grabbed thing and felt relieved. It was just Steph. Hopefully he can finish talking quickly, and Kyle might be still in mood...

"Eric! How is my favourite friend doing?!" Steph shouted cheerfully. "Hows your health?"

"Great, for both. My head just hurts a bit. Actually I was about to go to sleep." he partially lied. "You two finally there?" he asked feeling Kyles hands dragging him back and forcing him to seat down. "I have to end... No I'm just tired...Yeah... Say 'hi' to Nico from me." And he was done just as Kyle started kissing his neck.

"Who was it?" ginger asked.

"Friend." Eric said enjoying how close other man was.

"Good." Kyle purred. Cartman was starting to worry that he'll wake up and it'll be just one of his dreams.

"It's not a dream, right?" Eric asked.

"I assure you it's not." Kyle said, Catman could practically feel him smile. Then faster than he could blink Cartman was lying on his bed with Kyle hovering above him and leaning for another kiss. Not that he was complaining.

_So if we want to wake up,__  
__Why we still singin' these, why we still singin' these lullabys?_

* * *

Next time, most likely some crappy lemon written personally by me like whole story. I already set warning – it's going to be crappy.

I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Have a super amazing day, dear reader.


	8. 7: Finally something good

Iodine ch.7: Finally something good.

I don't own South Park or lyrics appearing in this chapter.

WARNING. Crappy lemon.

* * *

Cartman got no idea what to do with himself in situation he was in. He wasn't against anything that was done to him now. He just didn't know what exactly what was happening. He didn't even got much time to think about it with Kyles kisses successfully distracting him.

"I don't care who... is that person you said Jack you like in your story... He or she has to get in line." Kyle said while kissing along Cartmans jaw.

"Well it's you, so no... aah... problem... haa... here..." Eric gasped between moans.

"That's good. Ever did this kind of stuff before?" Kyle asked stopping kisses. Cartman just shook his head. "Wait for a second." Kyle mumbled and left room. For while Eric was sure he won't be back but he was wrong.

Short moment later Kyle was back. Shirtless. Seeing his muscles Cartman felt a bit stupid for his pale, skinny chest which lacked any signs of musculature. Blushing madly he looked away. Kyle smiled at this thinking how cute Cartman looked.

"Look at me, Eric." Kyle said kissing brunette softly on lips. "I'll make sure it won't hurt much." he added kissing along Cartmans jaw. Cartman didn't know what was going on. His hearth was racing faster than ever. His face felt hit and he couldn't concentrate on anything else but Kyle and what said man was doing to him.

As Cartman was wondering what would hurt Kyles kisses were going lower across his neck to his chest and there ginger haired man found others nipples.

Cartman gasped as Kyle licked his left nipple. His whole body was refusing all commands his mind was sending. His hands found Kyles head on their ow to grab his fiery locks. His head shoot up and chest rose up. Legs hooked at others hips. It was already too much for him. Five years of fascinating weren't helping.

He felt Kyle smile, but ginger hadn't stopped. After soft barely noticeable bite, Jew moved to other side where process of kissing and sucking repeated making Cartman cry out moan after moan. He couldn't even ask Kyle if it was really happening. All he could think bout was how it felt.

When Kyle moved back up Eric whined at lack of contact but got another of those great, mint tasting deep kisses so he kept his complaints in. "rise your hips." Kyle muttered still kissing every bit of Cartmans skin he could reach. Blushing madly Cartman complied feeling other mans hands on his own hips. Kicking his pants and underwear down when Jew lowered them he got rewarded with passionate kiss, and Kyle removing rest of of his own clothes.

Moaning at full skin to skin contact Cartman missed Kyles hands creeping up behind his back and getting dragged up and then onto Kyles lap mere seconds later. "I think you might want to relax." Kyle suggested covering his fingers in lube. Cartman just kissed him, expecting anything.

Kyle kissed back placing his hands on Erics hips. Left hand grazing along curve of brunettes ass. Without word he pushed first finger in. Cartman gasped in pain at sudden intrusion. Kyle kissed top oh his head rubbing his back trying to comfort him. "Hush, relax, trust me Eric." Kyle murmured between kisses along others neck. His right hand seamed to be everywhere, touching spots. It all made Cartman into moaning, wriggling mess in Kyles arms.

"Kahl..." Cartman moaned as pain subdued. It was ignored. "It's better now..." Klye actually was out at moment.

"Beautiful." He whispered moving his hand along Erics ribcage.

"Don't... it's... not. Agh. Just don't..." Cartman protested to be cut out by Kyle biting his neck and sucking spot.

"I said it is." Kyle whispered placing hostly kisses on Erics ear. Still he hadn't moved his left hand. "You're far to cute for your own good, Eric. No wonder Jack was trying so hard to get you." Kyle noted kissing tip of Cartmans nose.

"I'm not, and just leave this jerk out of it. I don't want to see him ever again unless it's necessary. And move your dam hand, I'm going crazy here." Cartman complained pouting.

"I'm honest." Kyle joked moving his hand a bit earning himself moan from Eric.

"I'm bony and..." ginger interrupted brunettes rant at very start.

"You're not. As long as you're you I'm fine. But still... I always wanted to snuggle to you like to a giant teddy bear." Kyle confessed adding second finger in to not let other say anything more. "You're perfect no matter how you look, at least for me. People who say you're ugly or something can go fuck themselves." Kyle continued his rant while moving his fingers inside Eric in scissoring motion.

Cartman got no focus to wonder when Kyle got like this personality wise. And besides he was to busy moaning, wriggling and feeling generally spoiled rotten by Kyle, whose right hand found Erics left on his own shoulder. "Remember, I... won't let... anyone... take... you...away... from... me... ever... again." Kyle said between kisses he was planting on Erics hand.

Cartman only could utter some weak protest and moans while blushing madly.

In mean time Kyle was fighting himself to not loose control. He wanted Cartman to enjoy it. He sure wasn't in danger of getting beaten up, but still getting Cartman mad was never a good idea. It really was, and it didn't seem to change over those last five years. And honestly Kyle was surprised that getting Eric to let him lead was that easy. And Cartamn was surprisingly cute...

"Kyle..." Eric let out whispery moan right into Jews ear.

"What is it?" Kyle asked kissing his neck smiling.

"Just... hurry up..." Eric moaned, voice raspy and impatient. Face flushed, eyes glassy with lust. Kyle was sure that if he got any lesser self control he'd just loose it and just fuck him senseless.

"Are you completely sure? It's going to hurt." Kyle asked.

"Just do it." Eric demanded. Kyle just did as asked now. Inserting third finger made Eric rise on his knees and moan loudly. "Relax." Kyle murmured kissing others chest soothingly.

"How about you try being relaxed with something being shoved up your ass?" Cartman growled grimacing in sudden jolt of pain. Kyle just smiled biting one of Erics nipples softly. "Stop this, it hurts." said man whined.

"If you insist." Kyle snickered. "You okay?" he asked as Cartmans back arched even further crying out raspy moan.

"Of course I am." Cartman growled. "Just do it." he added after short break for sharp moan. Kyle just acted without saying anything.

After pushing Eric down so now he was lying flat on bed, red head kissed brunette passionately to distract him from his lower regions. Where Kyle was positioning himself.

"Relax." That was only warning Cartman got before Kyle slowly entered him.

Moaning loudly Eric grabbed first thing his hands reached – namely Kyles chest. For while Kyle wasn't moving till Cartman slowly nodded letting him know it's okay to move.

As Kyle started slowly moving Cartmans nails dug into his skin. With each gradually faster movement Erics nails digging deeper into Jews back. The both stayed silent except loud moans and pants filling room.

"F...Faster." Eric moaned arching his back and hugging Kyle closer if possible. Kyle complied without saying anything and just kissed other man senseless.

Feeling himself getting close Kyle speed up each time hitting that one spot which made Eric moan loudly with each frantic trust. Soon they both came in unison and lied to each other on Cartmans bed catching their breath.

"You'll still be here tommorrow?" Eric asked cuddling to Kyle.

"Shouldn't I ask you this?" Jew asked rising his eyebrows.

"Not really. We are at my mothers house, and really, at current moment I don't have many places to go to except here. So chance of me leaving is rather low." Cartman reasoned.

Kyle laughed shortly. "Want to go to Kennys and Butters' wedding with me?" he asked.

"With pleasure. But say you won't leave before I'm up." Eric responded yawning. He was quite tired after all that happened that day even despite his little nap when he was drunk..

In stead of just saying it Kyle sung song Cartman knew well...

"_I want to hold you every morning and love you every night, Eric. I promise you nothing but love and happiness.  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky,  
I'll be there, Eric,  
I swear, like a shadow that's by your side  
Eric, swear to God I'll be there.  
For better or worse."_

"You actually remembered it?" Eric asked blushing madly.

"I actually liked it then, but I was sure you did it just to get Token and Nicole together." red head smiled at his companion. "I hope we're boyfriends now?" he asked.

"Stop using my lines." Cartman joked. "Of course we, are dumbass." he added putting.

"Love you." Kyle said kissing Eric.

"Just sleep, idiot." Eric mumbled blushing. "Love you too." he whispered seconds later.

"I know, I know." Kyle whispered and they went to sleep.

….Morning, next day...

First thing Cartman noticed waking up was fact that he was alone. He somehow wasn't mad at Kyle, but still felt like complaining. "What a Jew, to leave me... he promised he will be here." he muttered sitting on edge of bed. His hips hurt like hell. "After all this to leave like this." he continued ranting while looking around for his underwear. For some reason Kyles shirt was still lying on floor. Smiling mischievously Eric put on his boxers briefs and Kyles shirt. Going downstairs he was somehow happy that Kyle was taller one of them. It helped his plans.

In kitchen just as Eric expected was Kyle. Red head was making himself coffee. Cartman noticed long, still visible scratch marks at others back, and felt happy that he left them there. "Liar." Eric grumbled hugging Kyle from behind.

"Huh? Why?" Kyle asked confused by others words.

"You said you'd stay with me, but you left." Cartman explained. "Now I'm not letting you go." he added.

"I have to go back home, to Denver, you know. I still have work." Kyle noted. Cartman just pouted like he was nine years old. "Well, I have spare bedroom so if you'd like you can live with me." Kyle added.

"And we'd just live together like Gregory and Christophe?" Cartman asked. "When I called Chris once, Greg picked up. I guess they were having some fun together." he added but let Kyle go.

"Most likely. If you'd want it of course." Kyle kind of agreed.

"That's a no." Cartman said. "I don't want to sleep in separated bedroom." he decided eyeing Kyles coffee cup.

"That can be done. But I have to warn you – sometimes I came back from work pretty late.

"Just wait till I have my company started." Eric retorted. "I can be quite a workaholic." he added with smile. "You hungry?"

"A bit." Kyle admitted. Cartman smiled and put on apron. "I hope you like scrambled eggs." brunette said. "And you owe me suit. I'm pretty sure one I wore yesterday got completely ruined by rain." he added.

"Okay." Kyle agreed checking something on his phone. "Stan tried calling me like twenty times. I guess people in office panicked when I wasn't there by six am." he said and laughed shortly.

"Couldn't they call you?" Eric asked while cooking.

"They know I turn off my phone while visiting my family." Kyle explained. "I guess he called mom and dad but they said I left." he guessed.\ shrugging and looking at Cartman. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked.

"Want it back?" he was answered with question.

"If it means you'll be naked, then yes." Kyle smiled.

"Then I'm keeping it for now. What time it is now?" Cartman decided.

"Around 8 or 9 in morning." Kyle said sighing with resignation. "I'll try calling my mom and ask when they'll be letting Liane come home." he added standing up.

Eric just nodded. Usually he'd be already awake since 6, bur with what happened last day he wasn't surprised he slept longer. "When can I move in? Is tomorrow okay?" he asked turning to Kyle who was currently on phone.

"..." Kyle was completely frozen for second. "Yeah." he finally said.

"Great. So when is my mom coming back?" Cartman smiled brightly finishing cooking.

"Around 12, she had drunk a lot and is still sleeping. Jack left soon after we did. I have no ide where he stayed."

"Who cares about this douche." Eric summed up. He was right. At this moment they got other things to worry about like how to tell Liane that Eric was already leaving again, and explaining everyone how they relationship advanced from hate to love. But that's another story for another day.

* * *

I'm really sorry if it was a total crap, I suck at this kind off stuff. Great respect to people who are writing stories filled with this kind of scenes.

Last chapter done, next chapter will be an epilogue. A bit of surprise there. Anyone has idea what it might be? I can say it was mentioned in this chapter.

Reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed at least part of this chapter.


	9. Epilogue: Happy Ending

_Iodine Epilogue.: Happy Ending_

_I don't own South Park._

* * *

_...Month later, Hawaii.._

"I'm just worried about your health, Eric." Steph noted. Her long usually wild and curly dark brown hair was gathered in neat bun on side of her head. She wore ocean blue dress and was currently giving Cartman lecture on diet keeping. Next to her stood Nico with his short and spiky blonde even spikier than ever. He wore light grey suit and was smiling apologetically.

"You're such mom, Stephs." Cartman noted rolling his eyes. "I've got it. And it's not like I'm not careful. I can let myself be spoiled from time to time, right" he added.

Steph just sighed. "Fine, but you." she said pointing at Kyle, "Better keep an eye on him." she ordered.

"No need to tell me this." Kyle said with smile. He meet them just week ago but already felt like he always knew them. "I must say Sandra did great job on organising this party." he changed subject looking around.

They were at Butters' and Kennys wedding. Party itself was at Butters' restaurant. Ceremony itself was at beach and loads of people came. Not to mention press going wild around event for whole week. After all it wasn't everyday that popular writers and owners of five star restaurants were getting married, and for sure it wasn't everyday occurrence for this king of weddings to be between two guys.

"You'll be surely busy after this." Cartman noted looking at Kyle.

"Not really. I'm not organising parties myself. To be honest I'm awful at this, as I already told you commercials are much more of my thing." Kyle noted smiling at his boyfriend.

"Whatever, we're going to dance, you two do whatever you want." Steph announced dragging her man along.

Kyle and Eric nodded. "It's a bit sad Stan didn't make it. After all it's his friends wedding." Kyle noticed sipping his colourful non-alcoholic drink.

"He was to busy taking care of his fiancées moods. And she'd most likely cry. Just like Steph." Cartman said looking at dancefloor.

"I thought Stan was joking when he said you two got together, but it looks like he wasn't." they heard Kenny coming up. He wore white suit with light blue shirt and looked seriously weird in said outfit.

"Shut up, where's your groom?" Eric asked rolling his eyes.

"Went to get us some drinks. You two driving or what?" Kenny laughed looking at their drinks.

"I'm banned from drinking. Steph almost got hearth attack when she heard I can get drunk with just one glass of whiskey." Cartman complained.

Kenny laughed taking seat Steph freed earlier. "So Kyle, looks like we both got in the same situation, heh? Is he at least nice when you two..."

"Kenny, how the hell can you top Butter? The guy never takes no as an answer and no one can order him around." Kyle noticed shamelessly as Cartman blushed madly.

For while blonde man was silent. "Don't tell me that you... Cartman what has Philadelphia did to you." He shook his head in disbelieve. "Impossible. Honestly." he added. It was visible that he was holding in laughter.

"Just shut up." Eric muttered giving him glare. Kenny just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Butters asked coming with drinks. He wasn't this scrawny guy everyone was laughing at in the past. Tanned, slightly muscular with his light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Picture of perfection in eyes of Kenny and girls regularly visiting his restaurant.

"You won't believe this. Those two really are together and it's kyle whose on top." Kenny said still shaking from his outburst. Butters didn't look as surprised as his husband.

"Where's surprise here?" he asked. "I expected it to be this way." he added "Sorry Eric but you're just..."

"Shut up both of you." Now Cartman was redder than his own shirt and Kyles hair together.

"Fine, fine." Butters agreed taking Nicos seat. "Leave them Kenny, it's their business. Want me to talk about how you..."

"Okay okay. I'm not saying anything." Kenny gave up. "But when are you two getting married?" he asked.

Cartman froze and Kyle just smiled nervously. "Not fast. We still have to tell my mother about our relationship and... stuff." Jew explained.

"Besides we still have time for this." Cartman added. Both he and Kyle were avoiding looking at each other. Rest of part was much less awkward as Kenny and Butters left this subject.

Happy End

* * *

And epilogue is here. I wanted to put Nico and Steph in this story somehow because they are Cartmans super best friends.

Once again thanks for reading my story. And all nice reviews I got. And follows, and favourites. I love you guys. See you in my other stories.


End file.
